A King's Compassion
by Lydia2
Summary: Aragorn's life in the White City after the remainder of the Fellowship departs. No Slash And Legolas has finally arrived!
1. Default Chapter

This is a new story I thought of while listening to "Another Day in Paradise," by Phil Collins. And then my evil plot bunny attacked and expanded my original idea far past recognition. =) Enjoy!

Aragorn waved to Gandalf, Elrond, and the Hobbits as they continued on toward Rivendell. He hated the idea of parting from them, as he had a feeling, he would never see some of them again. Finally, though, he turned away with a sigh and forced a smile. "Let's go."

It was a very long ride back to the White City, but it gave him a chance to get to know his personal guards better than was possible in the formal atmosphere of the palace. One man, he learned, had three young children. He promised that one a week of vacation when they arrived. Most of the others, though, were young and unwed. 

It was September 22 that they actually reached the place Aragorn now called home and as he rode through the winding streets, he recalled that the entire quest had begun on that very date many years ago when Bilbo left his ring to Frodo. Very few could detect his melancholy as he rode past however. He had put on a smile and waved genially at his gathered subjects. There was one, though, who saw through his mask, for she too recognized the date for what it symbolized. Her smile was just as cordial as his as she rode beside him, but she made up her mind to do something special for him.

Arwen went to her room as soon as she could politely leave. Aragorn believed that he she gone merely to bathe after the long journey, but as soon as she was out of sight, she sent for several servants, whom she sent off on various tasks. As she reached the level where the bedrooms of the royalty, and the stewards, were located, she found Faramir standing at the top of the stairs.

"You sent for me, my Lady?" He asked. He had grown to love the queen and so did not mind the urgent summons.

She smiled. "Don't worry. It's nothing too serious. However, it is Frodo's birthday and marks the anniversary of the day he first received the Ring. Elessar remembers and is rather saddened, I believe, because of the hurts that befell the hobbit as a result. So I was hoping you could arrange a way to get my husband out of the way for a while so I could set up a party without him noticing.

A/N Okay, this is not how I originally planned this fic. But consulting the timelines, I figured that the only way to get my storyline straight, was to start here and this story came out. I hope you enjoy and I will try to have another chapter out soon.


	2. The Party

Sorry I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter. I don't own anything though I did toss a bunch of OC's into later chapters. The next chapter I should hopefully be able to post the original story I came up with. As I said though, the evil plot bunnies distracted me so this happened.

Faramir wracked his brain as he hurried away. He had hoped for a day of relaxation in his room, at least for a few hours, because there wouldn't be any serious business done this day. He would have much preferred to spend the day with Eowyn but their wedding wasn't for several months yet, according to the tradition of her people.

Heading down the stairs, he realized that his distraction would have to take place within the city because there was absolutely no way he was getting back on a horse. And besides, Aragorn would definitely be suspicious if he was lured back onto his horse the same day they got back. Finally, Faramir decided to take the king down to one of his favorite bars. That decided, he went back up the stairs and changed into something more suitable for roaming the streets and then went to find Aragorn.

Aragorn was just finishing clearing up the major problems that needed his intervention. The audiences would not start again until the next day. Catching the king's eye as he rose from his throne, the steward nodded toward the doorway. Elessar nodded back and came over after dismissing the courtiers.

"Yes, Faramir? Was there something you needed?"

"Not exactly, Your Majesty. I was just thinking of inviting you to go with me to a bar." Faramir tried not to flush as he spoke under Elessar's penetrating gaze. 

He was relieved that he must have succeeded, because Aragorn answered, "I would love to. Let's go." Then he paused. I'd better find other clothes. I'd be a bit conspicuous as I am." He hurried up to his room, changed his clothes, and was back downstairs within a few minutes, not even noticing Arwen's guilty look.

The two men headed out of the gates, Faramir in his Ranger of Ithilien clothes, and Aragorn in his Ranger of the north garb. The guards paid them no notice as they left, for Rangers were a common sight in the city and citadel both and were not hindered passage. Both felt much relief at that because they were both tired of the acclaim that went with the rank.

Around and around the streets they went, down to the fourth level. Finally, Faramir stopped before a pub with a sign of a rooster above the door. As Aragorn looked at it, he stifled a chuckle and followed the prince in. They stood in the doorway for a moment so their eyes could adjust, and an old man stood up. His eyes were filled with shock as he pointed at Aragorn. His mouth opened and closed several times as he stood up and finally he blurted out, "Thorongil?!"

Aragorn looked at the man who seemed vaguely familiar. Finally he placed the memory. "Weren't you the captain of the ship that went down to Umbar to defeat the Corsairs?" He asked curiously.

"Thorongil! It is you!" The old captain exclaimed.

Faramir looked baffled. "Thorongil? Why would he call you that, Ara…" He stopped at the king's gesture.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. I'd like you to meet Gaeris." 

Faramir shook hands with the man and wondered again who exactly Aragorn was. He had heard of Thorongil of course. The man was practically a legend. As a boy, he had heard stories from guardsmen who spoke of a man who seemingly came from Rohan, though he did not look to be of the Rohirrim, and who was quickly promoted to captain. After defeating the Corsairs, he had vanished as suddenly as he had come. 

Resolving to confront Aragorn later, he sat down at the table where Aragorn was already deep in conversation with Gaeris. Faramir ordered drinks for himself and his companion and listened as the two older men spoke of old acquaintances. As he sipped the beer, though, he was glad he had brought Aragorn there, because he would almost definitely be distracted until suppertime as Arwen had asked.

However, it was only an hour later that Aragorn was ready to go, having promised to come back again soon. Making a fast decision, Faramir said, "Would you mind walking with me for awhile. I am hoping to find a gift for Eowyn and have no idea what she would like. Perhaps you can give me some suggestions?" He sighed silently with relief when Aragorn nodded. After a few hours of deliberation, he found a book of Númenorean poetry that he bought. A glance at the sun told him he was right on time. 

They hurried back to the citadel to change into more suitable clothes and then down to the larger dining hall. The king and steward entered together to discover that Arwen had been very busy since they had left. There was a hobbit-sized meal on the table as well as an enormous cake which had written on it in berry juice 'Maara nosta, Frodo Baggins' in Tengwar. Aragorn stared in awe and then looked at his grinning wife. He smiled back at her and then announced, "Let's eat!" 

Though none of them were hobbits, the food did not go to waste, and what wasn't eaten then was given to the servants to eat or take to their families. Aragorn approved of such a practice and went to bed still bemused at the memory of the party. His mood turned melancholy, however, as he thought about what he had seen in the City that day as they searched the shops. There had been poor people, who appeared to be starving, begging in the lower levels away from the main road. There had been children in rags, trying to find food in the thrown out remains of other people's meals.

As he kissed Arwen goodnight, he resolved to do something about the matter. Those were his people to take care of and he would not let them down.

Happy Birthday, Frodo! 


	3. Another Day in Paradise

I don't know if anyone has been reading this story (there certainly haven't been any reviews on it) but I enjoyed writing it so I figured I'd update. This chapter was the one inspired by Phil Collins' song and was originally the first chapter. The next chapter is where the plot, or whatever, actually begins. But I'm probably confusing you, so here it is, chapter three.

Disclaimer, I don't own anything, well, certainly not Middle Earth or anyone therein and that's what matters, so don't sue.

A week went by before Aragorn was able to fulfill his resolution. He crammed as much as possible into a very busy morning and then ate a quick lunch. He then sought out Faramir. 

Aragorn told him, "I am going on a walk. You have the authority and experience to handle most crises that arrive, so I'm leaving you in charge for a few hours."

The steward was rather unhappy when he discovered what the king intended. "But my liege, are you going to take your guards with you?" He suspected he knew the answer.

"No, the king isn't out for a stroll, but Strider will be out and about." He grinned at Faramir and said, "Don't worry, I served your grandfather many years ago here. I'll be fine." His face grew serious again. "Yes…I do know this city, in all its glory and all its ugliness. There are problems festering in the lower districts. There always have been and I couldn't do much about them as Thorongil so I hope I have better luck as Elessar but first Strider must uncover the problems." He grinned again at Faramir's reaction to his names. "There're more you know. Estel, Dunadan, Longshanks…"

But the steward shook his head. "It's not that. You're Thorongil? You're still famous here for defeating the corsairs. Not the Father told me." His face darkened. "Some of the older guards told me tales not long after I started my real sword training in my teens. One of them was there with you when you went to Umbar. After I heard about you, you became my hero." He blushed and then smiled mischievously. "Old man!"

Aragorn laughed. "Technically true, but I can still trounce you any day. I'll probably be back by supper." 

He went to his suite to change into the clothes he had worn while traveling with the fellowship but left behind the Lorien cloak. That would have made him too conspicuous. He strapped Anduril to his back in a scabbard he had taken from the armory's pile of things to be repaired. He had repaired it himself, taking care to remove all ornamentation. 

Thus equipped, he reached into the furthest corner of his large closet and drew out a box. Inside were a ragged cloak and an earthen bottle. He drew the cloak around his shoulders and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Exhaling, he pushed away his royal manners and tried to put himself back into character as the Ranger he had been, and still was at heart. Finally, he picked up the bottle and went over to the mirror, where he withdrew the stopper and poured some of the contents into his hand. It was a dark brown liquid, smelling faintly of alcohol and walnut, and he splashed it onto his face carefully. When he looked up, he was no longer a regal figure, but a scruffy, weatherworn swordsman whom few would trust on sight.

With a grim smile, he hid the box once more and then shuddered. He had forgotten one minor detail, how to get out of the royal apartments without being thrown into prison. He was briefly amused at the thought but finally decided the only thing to do was to climb out the window. It was something he had a great deal of experience in, starting from when he was a young boy growing up in Imladris. He wnet to his window and looked out cautiously. He waited until he was completely sure no one was looking and then dropped some twenty or so feet to the ground with a thud. 

He landed with his knees flexed and on the balls of his feet, rather proud that he had not lost all of his ability. He then sneaked past all the guards of the first few levels, rather disgusted at how easy it was. Making a mental note to speak with the captain of the guard about it, he dropped his stealthy manner as he stepped out of the alleyway. As he joined the crowd of people, he headed ever lower, sometimes going between more alleys until he was in the poorest section of the city. It had actually not been evacuated during the war because Denethor had reckoned it would take more effort than it was worth.

She called out to the man on the street

"Sir can you help me? It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep

Is there somewhere you can tell me?"

He walks on, doesn't look back, he pretends he can't hear her

Starts to whistle as he crosses the street

Seems embarrassed to be there

Oh, think twice, it's just another day for you and me in paradise

Oh, think twice, it's just another day for you, you and me in paradise

She calls out to the man on the street

He can see that she's been crying

She's got blisters on the soles of her feet 

She can't walk but she's trying

Oh, think twice, it's just another day for you and me in paradise

Oh, think twice, it's just another day for you, you and me in paradise

She calls out to the man on the street 

He can see that she's been there

Probably been moved on from every place

'Cause she didn't fit in there

Oh, think twice, it's just another day for you and me in paradise

Oh, think twice, it's just another day for you, you and me in paradise

Trying to conceal his bitterness toward the former Steward, Strider looked around him. There were young women sitting leaning against the dismal buildings, staring vacantly into the air. Gaunt children sat by the gutter without the energy for childish pursuits. Men argued with each other, and once he heard a slap as some husband somewhere in this miserable place abused his wife.

Feeling sick, Aragorn walked along, trying to look purposeful and dangerous. His resolve not to take immediate action wavered as he saw one woman try to nurse a weak baby, but she had no milk. She looked up mutely and caught his eye, but immediately blushed under his penetrating gaze.

Giving in to his soft heart, he went to this woman and crouched beside her, noting bruises on her face and arms. "Lady," he said, "how long has it been since the child was able to feed?"

She mumbled something that sounded like, "Two days."

He blanched and got to his feet. "Come with me." He ordered. Taking her arm gently, he pulled her up and brought her along behind with for a few paces. Then he stopped abruptly. "Do you have any other children?" He demanded in a gruff voice as he tried to hold in tears at this woman's plight.

"One. He's a couple of years old, has never walked." She said softly.

"Show me." He followed her to a rough hovel and found lying there a little boy, whose eyes were closed, and whose breaths were shallow. He tenderly gathered up the child, who weighed fifteen pounds, if that, and walked back out, only to run into a mean looking man who carried a cudgel in his right hand. 

The man snarled at him. "What do you think yer doin with my woman and kids. Not that they're worth much."

Aragorn glared at the man in loathing and said, "Taking them somewhere you'll never be able to touch them again." The other man raised his cudgel but Aragorn, making sure the child was settled in his left arm, drew his sword, and smacked the man's arm with the flat of the blade. There was a sickening crack and the arm broke, because the man was not much healthier than his family. Realizing this, Aragorn sheathed his sword and said. "Peace. I am taking them somewhere that they might live a full life. If you like, you may come and have your arm seen to. If not, step aside and let us go. The choice is yours."

The man's eyes lost their hatred, which had masked a deep despair. "I'm coming. But I'll kill you if you harm any of them."

Strider smiled slightly but said, "Come along then." He led the way, cradling his too light burden with care. Right before they reached the more populated area, he stopped. He took a corner of the already stained cloak and used it to wipe off what he could of the brown layer concealing his true features. Then he stepped forward again, once more taking the woman's arm so they wouldn't be separated in the crowd.

Up and up he led them until at last they reached the gates to the citadel. "Halt!" ordered one of the guards as the two men on duty crossed their spears in front of his path. "State your business."

"I am going to the Houses of Healing."

The guard snorted, "What makes you think they have time for your kind?" 

There might have been trouble then if the captain of the guard had not come along and overheard. "There'll be none of that!" The guards snapped to attention. The captain looked at Aragorn and blanched as he recognized the king, having seen Strider when he first arrived with the Grey Company. Strider winced and shook his head slightly. Giving him a queer look, the captain silently acquiesced. Now see here, the Houses of Healing are open to everyone, so stand aside! Now if you would kindly follow me," he added, "I will take you to the Healers."

Aragorn followed, thankful that he hadn't been given away. Once they were out of earshot of the guards, however, the captain said quietly, "I apologize, your Majesty, I will see to it that they are replaced immediately."

"Thank you," The king replied just as softly. "This will not be the last time I make such an entrance, but as you said, there is no reason to be rude to anyone seeking entrance, especially to the healers. I will explain everything later, though." They continued the rest of the way in silence.

The healers were appalled. The condition of the family was shockingly horrible, but so were the dark blotches on the king's face. They immediately recognized him of course, because he had spent a great deal of time among them helping out. The couple and their children were taken away, but the Warden exclaimed, "My Lord! You seem to have caught some disease!" 

Glancing at his reflection in a window, Aragorn shook with laughter, because he knew that otherwise he would burst into tears. "It is nothing soap and water can't cure, my good man. And I'd better take my cure before I go on up or I will be unable to get in." 

He washed his face thoroughly and removed the cloak, which he folded up neatly. It was nearly suppertime, so he took his leave of the warden then, making him promise to keep him updated on the new patients. 

The guard outside the apartment door looked very confused to see the king approach since he had been unaware that his charge had left. True to his training though, he kept his mouth shut and opened the door. Inside, Elessar saw his queen, dressed for supper, sitting on the window seat by the open window he had used to leave. 

She turned toward him with raised eyebrows. "Have fun in the city today? I asked Faramir and he said you went on a walk as Strider." Then she read his face. "Beloved? What is the matter?" 

Stumbling forward, his face crumpled and he was wracked with sobs. "It-it was h-horrible!" She came to him and steered him to the bed, where he dropped ungracefully with his face in his hands. Arwen held him tightly without a word, though his tears were staining her silk dress. He finally pulled himself together and managed to explain. "I found a family. They were all so thin. The woman hadn't been able to nurse her baby in two days and her older child was so light." He gulped and accepted a handkerchief but his hands were shaking too much so she had to wipe his face for him. "I brought them up to the Healers of course but there are so many more who need help." 

He raised his head and saw by the sun that it was only a few minutes until they would need to go down for supper. Smiling shakily at his wife, he said, "Hannon le." He stood up, went to the closet, and quickly stripped. Then he grabbed a formal robe and donned it. Finally, he went to the mirror, wincing at the natural blotches of his face, caused by the tears. He splashed water from a basin and soon cleaned away the last evidence of his weeping. 

Aragorn turned to Arwen and noticed tearstains on the shoulder of her gown, causing him to grimace. He went to her closet and found a shawl for her since it was too late for her to change. Arm in arm, they walked to the door, which he rapped upon. It opened and they stepped into the hall, where they were immediately flanked by guards. They went to the large dining hall where the monarchs ate with the envoys from other territories at the highest table, while at lower tables sat the off duty guardsmen and servants.

Aragorn made small talk with the dignitary from Dol Amroth. A small, almost inaudiable, sigh of relief escaped, however, when the meal was finally over. Arwen's sharp ears caught it though, and he received a sharp elbow in the ribs as they walked out together. When they got back to their bedroom, they swiftly changed into more casual clothes and went to the House of Healing to check on the progress of the family. 

The warden met them at the door, having expected them, and led their Majesties to the room all four were being treated in. Arwen gasped at the appearance of the children and rushed over to pick up the scrawny two-year-old while Aragorn held the month old girl. She already looked better as a result of being fed and bathed. The boy, he knew, would need a lot more time to make up for the early starvation.

The mother looked at him and gasped in shock as he realized who he was. He reassured her that they would be fine, but she started again as she put Strider's voice together with Elessar's face. She attempted to rise, but he held her down and said, "When you are well, Lady, we will see to finding you a job. Perhaps you can try your hand as a seamstress or healer, and once your husband is healed, he can see about joining the Guard." She stuttered her thanks and her eyes fluttered shut involuntarily as sleep overcame her. 

Weeks went by as they recovered. The King and Queen frequently went down to see them and hold the children, who were steadily gaining weight. The boy began to crawl and then walk and talk as his muscles finally developed. Everyone was relieved that there was no permanent damage. The tiny girl began to smile and carry on the normal functions of examining toes and pulling other people's hair. And life carried on in Gondor.

TBC

Okay, I know I didn't give any names but I was utterly clueless about what to call anyone. Just so you know, the theme is the important thing to the chapter; the next chapter is where my plot bunny really attacked. It'll be up eventually, sooner if anyone reviews, hint, hint.


	4. Save the Children

Thank you for the lovely reviews I received. I am still working out how to fix Minas Tirith but my plot bunny screwed with this chapter when I was originally writing it so now I'm trying to combine the new and old ideas, which may take some work. Anyway, keep up the comments and give me advise if you see anything that need worked on.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue. J 

It was two weeks before Aragorn was able to walk the streets again. In that time, he worked on devising some plan to help the poor of the city, but had not yet put any of it past the council of advisors who represented the various parts of Gondor and Arnor that had been able thus far to send envoys to the new king. There were still too many knots in the ideas that he had come up with, and he needed to review the situation again.

This time he went to a different area than before, for new data and for fear that some old friend of the rescued family would recognize him and attack. He managed with difficulty to hide the bleak despair he felt at the plight of his people. In light of his disguise, he looked about him with a disdain he did not feel. 

As he did, his eyes fell upon a small group of children between the ages of five and about thirteen, though they were so undernourished, it was hard to tell for certain. The oldest held three half-rotten apples, which he divided among them, giving the best part to the younger ones and keeping the worst for himself. This time Aragorn had come prepared, however, and pulled a few pieces of bread out of his pouch. Tossing them with seeming indifference to the teenage boy, he noticed the child's agility as he caught the expertly.

The boy gave half a bow and thanked him. Once again, he kept only the smallest piece and gave the rest to the other four, except for one bit that he moistened in his mouth. This he took over to a crate against the wall of some decrepit building and put the soggy mess into the mouth of an infant, which looked marginally healthier than the last one Aragorn had rescued.

Keeping in character, Strider barked, "You there, boy! I could use someone like you in my journeying." He developed the half lie, continuing, "I spend a lot of time out in the wild and you seem to have a few wits about you. What do you say?"

"Beg pardon," the boy stammered, "but I can't leave these to fend for themselves." Much to Aragorn's surprise, his grammar sounded educated. 

Pretending to think about it, Strider tapped his foot and looked around. Then he said, "Well, I'll try to make arrangements. You're all coming with me; I'm not going to risk not being able to find and intelligent helper."

The boy picked up the baby and called the other children to him. "I don't want to lose this chance to get out of this place," he explained to them, "so if he can help all of you, I'll work for him."

Aragorn set an easy pace for the children, though he did not want to linger in this section of the city. Once again, right before they came into the crowds, he wiped the brown solution off his face. The boy beside him watched with amazement and then said, "My name is Canden, my lord. What do you wish me to call you?" Though he did not recognize the king, the nobility of the man's features was obvious.

Aragorn looked down as if just remembering that he had an audience. "Just call me Thorongil for now if you like."

Canden's eyes widened. "_The_ Thorongil? The one who defeated the Corsairs forty-something years ago?"

Now it was Aragorn's turn to be surprised, and somewhat impressed. "Why yes, how did you know?"

"My father was a sailor back then. He told me about that fight several times. He died a year and a half or so ago. Then mother died giving birth to Ceara here and we were kicked out of our home." He nodded his head behind him to an eight-year-old boy and a five-year-old girl. "They're my brother and sister. The other kids already were orphans in the slums when we got there so I've been trying to take care of them."

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Aragorn noticed that the two youngest were lagging behind, stumbling over the cobblestones barefoot. He stopped Canden and went back to pick the children up. At first they seemed a bit scared, but after a moment they leaned into his warmth. The group went on, higher and higher into the center of the city. Canden didn't say anything but he glanced more and more frequently at the tall man beside him who claimed to be a much renowned hero of the city's past.

This time Aragorn had no difficulty getting through the inner gates. The guards, though they wore the uniform of the city, were in fact the king's bodyguards. They had been assigned to the gates when the captain of the guard found out that the king was making another foray. 

The men looked on in pity at the poor children entering with the disguised king, but did not bow or make any other sign that they recognized His Majesty. Elessar, however, winked almost imperceptibly at them, so they nodded slightly in return.

Entering the citadel, Aragorn strode confidently through the halls and up to the royal apartment. He had almost made it undetected, but moments before he reached the door, one of his councilors came up. "Your Majesty, if you have a moment, there is a situation in need of your diplomatic hand." Then he noticed the children. He opened his mouth but was cut off. 

"I do not have time right now but I assure you I will be down in two hours. Would you be so kind as to see if my wife is available? I would really appreciate her help."

The councilor bowed and departed. Aragorn closed his eyes for a moment with a sigh and then opened them to see Canden bow. "Your Majesty! I beg your pardon!"

Aragorn sighed again. "Stand up, Canden. You might drop the baby. Yes I am the king, but how were you to know? Come on in." He opened the door and beckoned them forward. It was a large bedroom with big windows and a huge comfortable bed. Aragorn did not linger there, however, but went to another closed door. He knocked just as a precaution and then opened it. This was the bathing room, with a tub fully large enough to swim in. Aragorn made to set down the boy and girl he was holding but their grip on his clothes tightened and he realized they were asleep. Instead he sat down on a bench and whispered that the others could do the same. Then he explained, "My lady will help you girls to bathe and I will help the boys in another room. 

They sat in silence for about five minutes until light footfalls could be heard in the other room. "Arwen, in here!" Aragorn called. She came through the door and those children who were awake gasped at here beauty.

She smiled at them and said, "So you have brought in some more foundlings, nin hir?"

Aragorn smiled back. "Yes love. I'm going to take to boys over to Faramir's room since I know he has a large tub, and I'll have someone see about sending clothing here for the children."

She nodded assent and came over to help pry away the little girl from her husband. She then saw that the oldest boy was holding an infant. Setting down the older girl beside a boy who looked to be her brother, she reached out and said, "May I?" Canden looked up at her and then held out his youngest sister. Arwen cradled the child and said, "Don't worry. I shall take care of her." 

The boy nodded and then turned to the five-year-old. "Hanny, wake up."

The girl grunted and opened her eyes. "Wh-where am I?"

"Hanny, you're going to get a bath from this nice lady, okay? I'm going to go bathe too, but I'll be back in a little bit."

"'kay." Hanny murmured, still not quite awake.

"Nath, come on. I can't wait to be clean."

Aragorn rose, still holding the sleeping six-year-old, and led the other two boys out of the room and down the hall to the Steward's apartment, at the other end. He knocked and was answered by a female voice. "Eowyn." He said. There were footsteps inside the room and then a pretty blonde lady opened the door.

"Your Majesty? Faramir isn't in right now. I'm just here because I'm repairing his clothes. It makes me feel closer to him being in his room."

"Relax, Eowyn, I'm not accusing you. I was just wanting to use his bathing room." She saw the children then, but before she could say anything, Aragorn said, "Would you be so kind as to see about having some boys' clothes sent here and some girls clothes sent to my room? There's an infant, a five-year-old and a nine-year-old."

Her eyes were full of questions but she bowed and slipped through the doorway past him. The boys went into the room, with Aragorn leading the way to the bathing room. The tub was noticeably smaller than his own but still large enough for several grown bodies to fit with plenty of space for horseplay.

Aragorn said, "Go ahead and get in, I'll take care of this one." 

The boys eagerly stripped and climbed in, since the day had been rather chilly and the hot water looked very inviting. Meanwhile, Aragorn once again sat on a bench. "Canden, what's this one's name?"

"We call him Dan. That's the only word he's ever said that we could understand. We found him several months ago sitting behind a barrel by one of the worst taverns in the city, and he's never spoken Common."

Aragorn's eyes opened wide with a start. The name Dan—that was his nickname for his foster brother, Elladan. "I'll have a healer look at him after he's clean. Dan? Come on, son, open your eyes." He called gently.

"Da?" It was a very soft whisper that he hardly caught.

He tried again. "It's time for your bath, Dan, come on, wake up."

The boy's eyes opened this time. "Da?" He said again, louder. This time Canden and Nath heard as well. 

Aragorn eased the dirty, ragged clothes of the child and then removed his own cloak. "Do you mind if I join you? I fear I will get soaked anyway so I might as well get in." 

The boys nodded and he stripped off his own artfully tattered clothing. His garments were not as bad as they looked but he had mended his own clothes so that they looked close to falling apart. The children's eyes widened at the sight of his scar-laced body, but they didn't protest as he carried the still sleepy boy into the warm water. He set Dan down on a shallow sort of ledge and picked up a bar of scented soap, which he lathered onto a washcloth. Then he passed the soap and two more rags over to the boys. 

Dan grew more and more awake as Aragorn washed him, and after his face was rinsed, he said, "Ada."

Aragorn froze. Then he said in Sindarin, "No, I'm not your Ada, but he might be one of my friends. What's his name?"

"Hurin," said the boy.

Aragorn thought for a moment and then remembered. The man was a distant relative on his mother's side who had disappeared several years earlier. He had not been married at the time, but of course he could have married in Gondor. And he knew Elvish well, having learned it from the twin sons of Elrond. "What's your full name?" Aragorn asked now.

"El-la-dan." Dan sounded out slowly. That clinched it in the ex-ranger's mind.

"What happened to your Ada?"

"He died."

"And your Nana?"

"She got real sick and then went to sleep. I couldn't wake her up no matter how hard I tried." Aragorn winced.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," Canden said, "what language is that?"

"It's elvish. Dan is a very distant cousin of mine that I had no idea about. And before you ask, I am going to take all of you in. You may train as a page if you like and all of you will be schooled. Dan is going to learn Westron. It seems that the only language he speaks is Sindarin, though he understands the common tongue well enough." He climbed out of the tub, leaving Canden to keep and eye on the younger boys, and wrapped a towel around his waist, tying the corners. 

Going out into the bedroom, he found four sets of clothes, three of which had probably been found in the attics or long deserted closets. The fourth was a set of clean but casual clothes that were obviously from his own closet. He left them where they were and stepped back into the bathroom. Grabbing another towel, he held it out and Canden lifted Dan out of the water and into the King's arms.

"Come on out when you're ready. There are clean clothes in the other room." He turned away and heard the brothers splashing each other. Chuckling, he carried his cousin out, carefully drying him. The smallest outer garments were a trifle big, but the under clothes fit well enough. He set Dan on the bed and then dried and dressed himself. The other boys showed up as that time and were amazed at the clothes, which were actually their size. Canden of course remembered the days when clothes fit, but his brother had been too young and now barely remembered their parents.

The children were now very handsome and clearly of good breeding, cleaned up. He led them back to his apartment. The girls had already finished their baths and were bouncing giggling on the huge bed while Arwen sat on the window seat with the baby.

Aragorn smiled and set Dan down among them before joining his queen. She smiled at him and handed him Ceara. She was awake and cooing, having already been fed. The rest of the children plopped down onto the bed facing the royal couple.

"Okay, here's what is going on. I am going to go downstairs for a little while you play up here. When I get back, we will all go down to supper. I expect you to show at least moderately good behavior. Afterward, we will take all of you over to the healers to make sure you are healthy and stay that way. By the time you get back, your bedrooms will be ready for you, which are the ones next to ours, with doors joining all of them. The baby will stay in here for the night. Finally, don't be afraid to approach either of us, day or night. I hope you don't have to interrupt any of my meetings, but you have my permission if you don't feel it can wait. So, I will see you shortly. Have fun." Aragorn concluded. With a last smile, he handed baby back to Arwen and left the room to see what diplomatic tragedy had to be avoided now.


	5. The Council

This chapter is a very short one, just an interval I had to put in to keep my plot on track. The next chapter will be far more exciting.

There was great commotion in the throne room where audiences were held when he got downstairs. Fortunately for him, he always kept a set of formal robes in the tiring room behind the dais, so he was able to look presentable for the confrontation. Opening the door the merest crack, he looked out and caught his herald's eye. 

The herald nodded and pounded the floor with a staff. "His Majesty, King Elessar!"

Everyone quieted as the king stepped out and sat in his throne. Elessar looked about him and saw that the cause of the problem was two men from Lossarnach. They claimed to have been wronged by the Captain of the guard.

Aragorn raised his eyebrow. "I would hear this problem in its entirety." He said imperiously.

One of the men spoke up, "We had been assigned to stay here in Minas Tirith rather than returning home and were given guard duty. About a week ago we were doing our job keeping out the rabble when the captain told us to let in some grimy family and then gave us punishment duty for doing our job."

The King stared at him grimly. "What do you have to say, Captain?" he ordered. He shook his head slightly, though, that the man wasn't to tell what the king had been doing.

The captain nodded slightly back and said, "I was making my rounds happened upon the gate they were guarding. There was a family requesting entrance that was obviously in need of the healers. Your Majesty has said that all people are to be allowed access to the houses so let them in and assigned these men to clean the stables for a week as punishment for preventing people from having the right to decent treatment when they were obviously desperate."

Elessar sat quietly for a moment as if deep in thought. "This then is my judgment. The captain was in the right. No one is ever to be prevented from seeing the Healers. You guards have clearly fulfilled your punishment now, and are welcome to either resume guard duty with more compassion toward the downtrodden or to return to your homes with my gratitude if you prefer."

The men bowed. "We thank you," said the spokesman, "we have been long away from our families and would like to return to them." 

The room mostly cleared, leaving only the council of advisors from all the parts under the reign of Gondor. The king stood. "My lords, I would have you adjourn with me to the council chamber that I might set a proposal before you." 

The councilors all bowed and waited for him to lead them from the room. They were a wide variety of men, sons of lords in some cases, and experienced warriors of common birth. Though Aragorn did not need their approval for any law he wished to enact, he did prefer that they knew what he was planning in most situations in case they had a good idea to add.

The whole group went to a nearby chamber that was much more comfortable, being smaller and easier to heat. Seating himself, the King said, "I will not keep you long gentlemen. I simply wish to put a thought before you that we might discuss at greater length tomorrow. There is a large section of the city wherein dwell the poor and downtrodden. I have seen it myself, several times. Now I am working out how best to help them without having to drag each individual to the Houses of Healing and then find them jobs. There must be some more elegant way to do this." 

He gestured to a servant, who came up to him. "Give each of us a sheaf of parchment and quill and ink." The servant obeyed. He was well trusted, having been servant to the hobbits when they were staying in the city. When each man had writing implements before him, Aragorn said, "Take a few minutes to write down any ideas you might have right now. I will look them over before our next meeting." 

Everyone did so, scratching quickly on the paper to get in everything that had immediately come to mind before they needed to get ready for supper. Aragorn had a few ideas himself, which he wrote down. A few minutes later, he raised his head to look around him. Nodding to the servant again, he sent the man around to collect the papers. 

"That is all for now, gentlemen. Go enjoy supper. I know I will." He ended with a secret smile that baffled all of them.


	6. Supper and what followed

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

Aragorn hurried up the stairs to his apartment, only to run into those he was seeking.

"Looking for someone, nin hervin?" Arwen asked teasingly.

"No, I was just running for the joy of knocking someone over." He gibed back. The girls giggled and Aragorn pretended to have just noticed them. "Looks like somebody needs a good tickling," he said, swooping down on them. He didn't hold them up for too long, though, because everyone's stomach began to growl. Taking them by the hands instead, he led the way to the formal dining hall.

Someone had evidently been warned, because there were empty seats on either side of the rulers' chairs, and a bassinet placed behind them for Ceara, since Arwen had judged it would be too traumatic to separate the family at all yet. The younger children were astounded by all the food but for the most part did not yet comprehend that the King had given them permission to eat with him.

Aragorn and Arwen urged them forward with smiles of encouragement. Elessar seated Dan, Canden and Nath beside him, while Undómiel placed Hanny and the nine-year-old, Kylie, beside her. Ignoring the looks given them by their subjects, they helped serve their charges and made sure they did not have too much because that would upset their too small stomachs.

The children chattered among themselves as the King and Queen helped Dan and Hanny to cut up their meat. This meal did not seem as the one they had had the last time Strider had had after a city foray.

The children had been given the rooms closest to the monarchs', the ones intended for the royal children when they came. Each had a very large bed with plenty of pillows, because Aragorn realized it would be very traumatizing to separate them and because he secretly hoped they would discover the joy of pillow fights. 

All the bedrooms in the royal suite were connected directly to each other by side doors, which Aragorn fully expected to be used, remembering his own childhood habit of creeping into his father's or brothers' bedroom after a nightmare. These youngsters had fully as many reasons for nightmares as he had ever had. He was just as glad that the bed he shared with Arwen was huge. They would need the space to fit in the terrified children.

After settling them in bed with new nightclothes, he went to his own room with a sigh. The healers had discovered nothing worse than small bruises, scratches, and internal parasites. Pulling off his clothes for the fourth time that day, he left them on the floor and fell backward onto the bed with an explosive exhalation.

Arwen frowned at him and tossed the clothes onto a chair. Normally she wouldn't have minded because she knew he would put them away in the morning, but the night guests would probably have tripped over them. She handed him a nightshirt, which he pulled on with a groan.

He rolled over onto his knees so he could give her a hug. "I don't deserve you, beloved." He murmured.

She snorted delicately. "Excuse me if I contradict you, but you are the hero of the day. Of course you deserve the lady." They kissed and then climbed under the covers. "I wonder how long it will be before the first one shows up."

They were sound asleep before the door creaked open. Fortunately, Arwen had closed her eyes to sleep, despite her continued ability to sleep in the elvish manner. The little girl tiptoed across the room in the moonlight and climbed up on the bed. This slight movement awakened Aragorn, who was on that side of the bed. 

He saw tears glinting on her cheeks and heard the soft hitching of her breath so he whispered, "Come on in, pen tithen." He lifted her small form over him and lay her down in the middle of the bed. Arwen didn't wake fully but instinctively pulled the little girl close, where she fell back asleep.

Aragorn had fallen into a light doze by the time the door once more opened. This time it was young Elladan who climbed up. Again Aragorn picked up the frightened child and put him on his other side next to the little girl. He knew from experience that it was comforting to be protected on both sides, which was why he had most frequently sought his own brothers' bed. And they in turn had known from sleeping between their own parents.

The last visitor the night was Kylie, who had woken from a bad dream to an empty bed. She seemed hesitant at first, lingering in the dark doorway, but Aragorn called out softly, "Don't worry, sweetheart. Come join us." So she closed the door quietly and got on the bed, where the king sat up and hugged her. "See, you aren't the only one afraid. I was afraid to sleep alone for many years myself and spent more time in my brothers' room than in my own."

She relaxed at his words and lay down. He reminded her of her own father, dead these past few years. He had been a ranger of the south, but he fell fighting orcs a few years before the War began. In the increased furor of attacks, no one recalled his motherless child who up to that time had been cared for by an aunt. But the woman soon drove her niece out of the house because food was becoming scarce and she couldn't afford another mouth to feed. Kylie had spent almost four years on the street until this man, **the King**, she reminded herself, took her in and acted like a father to her and the others. With that comforting thought, she snuggled up to Aragorn and fell fast asleep.

Canden and Nath never stirred, having each other for comfort as brothers.

It was late the next morning before any of them woke. In fact, it might have been longer if Canden hadn't woken up to discover that Dan was gone. Having looked after the children so long, he was rather alarmed at first and then remembered the events of the previous day and the words of King Elessar, 'Don't be afraid to approach either of us, day or night.' Canden shook Nath awake.

"Wha…Where am I? Oh." He grinned at his older brother. "So it wasn't a dream."

Canden grinned back, "Come on." They went to the door connecting into the King's bedroom and opened it a crack. Two adults and three children lay in the bed. Dan had somehow squirmed in his sleep so his head was on top of Aragorn's chest. Kylie's head was on the man's left arm and Canden knew he would have pins and needles when he awoke. 

He had an idea and pulled his brother back away from the open door. With the merest whisper of sound, he told his plan. The two of them grabbed several pillows off of their bed and crept back to the door, which they eased open slowly. Moving as quietly as they could, they went to either side of the bed. Nodding his head as a signal, the older boy hurled a pillow with alarming accuracy into the middle of the bed, hitting Aragorn in the face. "Hah!" He exclaimed, waking everyone up. 

Aragorn's eyes popped open in alarm and then he laughed, tossing the pillow back right handed. Both children who had been using him as a pillow sat up in surprise, and he took the chance to grab his own pillow and hit his attacker. Soon all of them were laughing as the pillow fight raged on for almost ten minutes.

The guards stationed outside the door were at first alarmed by the yells inside, but their liege's laughter reassured them before they could move to break the door down since it was locked from inside. Soon they were trying to hold back their own laughter at the sounds coming from within. It would seem that the King and Queen were getting royally trounced.

It was the cry of the baby that brought things to a halt. She had slept peacefully through the night, having had a full stomach for the first time, but the noise and a dirty diaper combined to wake her up. He changed the diaper quickly, having learned from his time spent among the Rangers of the North, many of whom had families. Sending the children back to their rooms to get dressed, Aragorn put on a robe over his nightclothes and opened to door, holding Ceara. The younger guard blushed at the sight of his disheveled King, whose robe was not tied so his legs were bare from the lower thigh down.

Unembarrassed, Aragorn turned to the older guard, who was himself a father, "Would you be so kind as to take her down to the kitchen and get her fed?"

"Of course, your Majesty," he said, expertly taking the child. Bouncing her and humming, he walked away, leaving the other guard looking on in awe. Aragorn chuckled. He made sure all his guards got time off regularly to be with their families but he knew that the man he had given Ceara to was due for his next day of and missed his children.

He reentered the room and caught the formal clothes his wife threw at him. He changed quickly and brushed his long hair back neatly, tying it into a ponytail temporarily so he could wash his face with it out of the way. By the time his ministrations were complete, the children had all returned neatly clothed. 

Looking them over, he realized that the first order of business after breakfast would be to have them fitted for shoes. They were all currently barefoot, which was not so punishing in these rooms but the autumn temperatures had a tendency to fluctuate, even this far south. The children's feet were all tough but they were definitely not hobbit feet and it was amazing they had survived as long as they had. He picked up Dan while Arwen took Hanny and they headed down for breakfast.

A/N Just to reemphasize, there is no slash implied at all. I have shared a bed with my sister before when necessary, and in the cases mentioned, it was just for comfort that they shared a bed. I didn't mean for any incest either if anybody thought that. I just said the twins shared a bed because it fit into a story, and twins have strong bonds so they wouldn't mind such closeness. Anyway, enough ranting. Please review. I'm not much good at individual responses but I do highly appreciate people's comments and advice.


	7. An Eventful Day

This chapter might be a bit boring, I suppose. I will try to get some action in soon though.

BTW: Chapter Four "Save the Children" was inspired by a song of a similar title. I meant to include its lyrics but forgot. Anyway, here're some of them, and if anyone knows whom the song is by, I would much appreciate the info.

'Cry for all the innocent ones, born into a world that's lost its heart

For those who've never learned to dream, 

Because their hope was crushed before it could start,

And we shake our fists in the air,

And say, "If God is Love, how can this be fair"

But we are his hands, we are his voice

We are the ones who must make the choice

And if it isn't now, tell me when

If it isn't you then tell me who will save the children

Save the Children

Now we decide that nothing can change, 

And throw up our hands in numb despair

We lose a piece of our souls 

By teaching ourselves just how not to care

But Christ would have gone to the cross

Just to save one child from being lost

We count our blessings one by one

Yet we have forgotten how to give

It seems that we don't want to face

All the hungry and homeless who struggle to live

But heaven is watching tonight

Tugging at our hearts, to do what's right

And we are his hands, we are his voice

We are the ones who must make the choice

And if it isn't now there's no time to waste

And if it isn't you no one can take your place

Can't you see that only we can save the children?

Save the children.'

Now on to the next chapter. Please review, I really appreciate knowing someone is reading.

Breakfast was served in a smaller room than supper had been, but it was also more comfortable. Ceara was already there in a high chair with one of the servants feeding her. The woman had several children herself, though they were all full grown now, and she had been assigned to the hobbits when they were still in the city. Aragorn missed his short friends and hoped their homecoming had gone well

He set Elladan down near him once again, though he hoped the others didn't misconstrue his action for favoritism. Rather, as the night before, he realized the child would probably need help with the unfamiliar utensils. Dan didn't need as much help as he expected, though, since it wasn't so long ago for him that he had eaten at a table regularly. Hanny needed assistance more, but Arwen was helping her.

As they all ate, Aragorn laid out his plan for the day. "The first thing on the agenda after breakfast is to take all of you over to the cobbler to be fitted for shoes. From there I will take you to be fitted for more clothes. Those two activities will probably take until lunch. After that meal, I will be busy, but will leave you in the capable hands of Eowyn and Faramir, while I do general audiences for a few hours. Then I am going to see what I can find out about Dan's family. I know he has relatives still living up north who are closer than myself so if necessary I will send a message asking them to come down and get acquainted with him. I will not just send him away." He smiled reassuringly and caught a tiny sigh of relief from Canden, though he didn't acknowledge it.

With breakfast finished, he once again picked up his cousin, but this time also took Hanny because Arwen had some things to see to, such as informing Faramir and Eowyn of their newly appointed task. Both youngsters had started to put on much needed weight, but they were still no difficulty for the seasoned warrior. 

The walk to the cobbler who served the needs of the fortress wasn't very long, but the three children who were walking were soon wincing at the cold stone floor. Aragorn frowned in worry, but said, "We are nearly there." In less than five painful minutes, they had arrived.

He had all five of them sit on a bench and then knelt before them, chafing their feet so warmth would return. The cobbler entered the room from behind him, having been in the much warmer workshop. He had met the king before, when Elessar commissioned a new pair of boots to replace the dirty, torn, and all around scruffy pair he had worn from Rivendell. Normally he didn't go through his footwear so fast, but the harshness of the terrain he had crossed had conspired to wear them down very badly. Now the man watched in horror as his king humbled himself to children, and street children from the looks of them. 

Long experience with taking note of his surroundings at all time warned Aragorn of his subject's arrival, though the man had come in very quietly by most standards. Without turning around, he said, "Baran, come help me."

The cobbler gulped but obeyed, kneeling on the floor beside his king and rubbing a child's feet. The soles of the feet of the young girl he was warming were thick and tough but covered with old scars and new cuts. Baran began to feel sorry for them, and once all five children had been taken care of, Aragorn turned to his helper. "I would have you make shoes for them." He stated.

Baran nodded and replied, "Yes, my lord. And my wife knits very warm socks. An it please you, she could be prevailed upon to make some for them."

"Do so," Aragorn replied.

The cobbler got several thick sheets of paper and set them on the floor. Canden, having been fitted for shoes before, got up without prompting and stood on one of the sheets. Using a stick of charcoal, Baran drew an outline of each foot. The boy grinned at the ticklish feeling and then stepped off when both were done. The man set the paper carefully aside and drew each of the other children's feet. Hanny and Dan both giggled on their turns and had to be told several times not to move by the grinning king. Before the group could leave when he was done, Baran brought them sandals of an approximate fit, which would at least get their feet off the cold floor. Aragorn and the children thanked him profusely, and he made up his mind to finish the new shoes as soon as possible.

Now they headed to the seamstress, not far away. She was someone he had never met before so he wasn't sure he would get and immediate positive response. At first his fears were justified. He walked in and saw a woman of undeterminable age sitting by a fireplace sewing.

"Excuse me, madam," he said politely, 'I would like you to outfit these children."

She didn't look up from her work but finished her row of stitches. "Sir," she answered at last, "have you no manners? These things take time and money."

Aragorn suppressed a growl at her cool tone of voice. "I understand that perfectly. I have done my share of sewing my own clothes for over sixty years." He watched her closely to see how she would react.

She was silent and almost unmoving but he caught her glance at his hands, which were as strong and unmarked by age as those of a thirty-year-old, though they were slightly scarred from various fights with nature and unnatural creatures. His lips twitched suspiciously as she mentally added up his age and youth and came up with the rumors going around the city about the eighty something king who seemed much younger than his years in appearance and action. (He strongly suspected his brothers had a hand in that.) Her head jerked up and she quickly laid aside her sewing so she could rise and curtsey, her face flushed with embarrassment.

Aragorn made a courtly bow in return and said, "Rise," in a regal voice. The children stared at him in astonishment, since they had not yet seen him in official manners, and were rather awed at the change.

The seamstress straightened and said, "I apologize, my lord." He smiled at her, and she continued, "You wish me to make clothes for these children?"

Once more they were all measured and she promised that they would each have one set within a week and more within them month. Then she mentally tallied up whom she could ask for assistance with the project.

The king and children withdrew from her shop so they could fill their stomachs with lunch. This was once again in the private dining room, but this time, they were joined by Faramir and Eowyn, who were rather curious about the children they had been asked to watch. Faramir was particularly bemused, because he was supposed to go to the council meeting that followed the general audiences but would have to miss it to be with children according to Arwen.

Aragorn was already properly attired this time, so he made his way at an easy (for him) pace to the great hall. There was already a long line of people waiting to meet with him with request that only he could deal with, it seemed, though most of the "problems" were trivial matters and they just wanted a look at their king. Though he had been ruling for months, those who lived further away from the city could not afford to leave their homes during the summer months because crops and animals needing care, so more and more had been coming ever since the harvest had been gathered. 

He was much more eager for the council meeting, however. He could not take his mind off the plight of the poor still out in the city and hoped there were some good ideas by his councilors. At one point, he became so distracted that he caught himself just before he ruled that the young man before him could marry the disputed cow of the previous petitioners. Blinking in dismay, he straightened out the information that his mind was trying to process and instead said that the man could marry his childhood sweetheart. 

Then he called for a five-minute break and went back to his tiring room, where he beat his head against the wall for a minute cursing himself for his stupidity. Rubbing his forehead with a sigh, he poured some water into a basin and then scooped some up to splash his face. Feeling better, he then poured a goblet of wine and sipped on it. He had very high tolerance for alcohol and felt better rather than worse from drinking. He dried his face on a small towel and then walked back out to finish up the audiences.

This time he paid very close attention to what he was doing and time seemed to pass very quickly. In fact, he was rather surprised when he was done, because he had not noticed that the room had become so empty. As he entered the council chamber, he realized that he never had gotten around to reading the others' ideas, so he surreptitiously scanned the papers as he settled himself at the head of the table and waited for the rest to do likewise.

When all were ready, he cleared his throat and began, "I have read your suggestions carefully…" There was a cough from his servant who had watched the king's last minute actions. "And I believe that you have some good ideas. The table is open for discussion." He fell silent and waited for someone else to take the floor.

"I believe that small public buildings should be set up for the healers to use near those areas of poverty so that no one need be nervous to approach the citadel." Said the representative from Dol Amroth. "We have had a similar arrangement in place for years, and our areas have vastly improved since the time of my lord's investiture as prince."

As if the suggestion broke down an invisible barrier, everyone else began to talk at once, giving their own ideas, some of which were too fantastic to have any possibilities but one was very good when combined with the first. 

"I believe," spoke up the man from Lossarnach, "that guards should be disguised and sent into those sections of the city so they can rescue the orphans and make suggestions to those in need so they can find work and healing."

The king, who had had the same idea (obviously since he had personally implemented it already), said out loud, "A very good idea. Now how shall we set it to work?"

One of the Rangers, who had remained to represent the North, said, "Str-your majesty, more of us could come down to Minas Tirith, those who are tired of raising their families in the wilderness. I'm sure they would be happy to help with the patrols and with giving suggestions for disguise since we have so much experience."

Aragorn chuckled, "A very good point. Perhaps they would like to help open some orphanages too since they are used to taking in fosterlings."

Before the Ranger could reply, one of the others asked curiously, "What did he call you? Str—what?"

Aragorn continued to laugh. "In case you don't recall, I once lived in the North and kept my identity secret from the commonfolk we were protecting. As such, I was given the nickname Strider. The hobbits and my kinsfolk from the north are welcome to continue using that name if they prefer, as are the other members of the fellowship. Telcontar is the elvish form of that name." He explained patiently.

Everyone nodded, but the Ranger said, "Have you told them the rest of the names you have picked up over the years, Strider?"

Aragorn made a mock frown and said, "No, and I'm not planning to." He brought the discussion back to its original course and settled the beginnings of his plan as well as some other issues that needed work. Finally, with a lighter heart, he left the room, wondering what his charges had been up to while he was busy. 


	8. Some Explanations of the Past

Thank you for your wonderful reviews and ideas. This chapter is beyond what I actually have written for the story so it may be a bit confusing but I'm trying to clarify questions so here goes: what was going on while Aragorn was at his meetings.

Faramir brought up the rear, herding the children as Eowyn led them up to his suite. He also had a house in the city, but for now he preferred the citadel over rattling around by himself in the huge lonely building where he had lived until he had been old enough to be sent out on missions. Once he and Eowyn were married, they would move out to Ithilien for part of the year and spend the other part in the house, which he had ordered fixed up.

When they arrived in his quarters, which weren't as spacious as the king's but were nearly as well appointed, he settled the children on the bed and tried to think of what to do with them. He had not had much of a childhood himself and so was not sure how to deal with the young. 

Finally, he just said, "Would you mind telling me how you came to live here? I have only heard a small amount about you, and am very curious as to where you all came from."

The oldest, **Canden** he reminded himself, said, "We were living in the worst part of the city, where tried to survive the streets. King Elessar rescued us yesterday."

Faramir raised an eyebrow. He had known that there was a bad section but had never found out much about it because his father had required him to dance attendance on him when he was in the city. Thinking it over now, though, he realized that he had heard somewhat about it in reports that had passed over his desk during his short stint as ruling steward.

Thinking out loud, he said, "The city did not always have such a section. However, as the Shadow began to arise in the east, it seemed to affect the dispositions of those living under it. Crime became more rampant and people began to suffer. Fewer crops were grown because people became afraid to go as far from home as before so their fields shrank and they had less to sell in the markets. There were fewer jobs as well, and parts of the city began to get run down. It was decided that it would be to expensive in terms of money as well as lives to try to rebuild the homes and lives of those living there, so guards were just assigned to keep an eye over the areas around the bad sections so that it couldn't spread. The evil did grow, though. People who couldn't afford rent relocated to where the other poor lived. The steward at the time decided that if he ignored it for bigger problems, it might just go away." He gave a mournful sigh. Those who had decided to ignore it were his father and grandfather, though in Ecthelion's defense, he had been the one to try to prevent its spread, but nothing more.

Canden and Eowyn looked fascinated at his account. The boy knew a great deal about that evil considering he had lived under its shadow tried to protect the others from too deep a knowledge. The woman lived in a vastly different environment and was very interested in learning about the city her husband grew up in. 

"So where does Aragorn come into this?" she asked.

"That's what I wondered two weeks ago when he informed me that he was going out unescorted and in disguise into the city. Did you know that he once went by the name Thorongil?"

Eowyn tapped her lips. "That name sounds familiar but I didn't connect it to him, no. Hmm, something my father said." She shook her head slowly. "I remember, he met a man whom he said looked to be of Gondor but who claimed to be from the north. He didn't give his name but allow the Rohirrim to name him when he joined them. He stayed awhile and fought by my father's side and then left for Gondor. He wasn't heard from again. You mean Aragorn was Thorongil?"

Canden answered before the steward could, "That's the name he told me. My father knew him when they fought off the Corsairs. Busy man, wasn't he?"

The two adults chuckled, shaking the bed and disturbing the quiet conversation the younger children were having, with the exception of Dan, who was staring out the window. "The birds are singing." He said softly in Sindarin. "Where have they been?"

Faramir jumped at the words of the boy. He knew Sindarin, having learned from Gandalf in his youth. "They have been up north, singing in the land of your fathers." He said, guessing the boy's origin from the language he spoke.

"I haven't heard them in a long time. It's hard to hear their songs over the sounds of shouting." Dan commented quietly.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" The Steward asked.

Dan continued to stare out the window but said, "Ada and me lived out there in the bad place. He was drunk a lot because he missed Nana. I don't really 'member her very well. Then Ada fell down one day while he was drinkin'. I got scared and ran off and hid and Canden found me but I couldn't talk to him because I don't know how to use that language but Thor-something said he would teach me and where is he?" This all came out in a rush, but Faramir recognized the symptoms of suppressed tears and went over to hug the child.

"He is making arrangements for all of you," he said, in a half-truth. He has to talk to a bunch of annoying people so that they will let him help all people who are living like you did. He will be back soon." He cradled the boy in his lap as he sat back down and then looked up to the other children who were watching him. "Was it the same for all of you?" He asked in Westron.

"Not exactly, but similar." Canden answered. "My brother and sisters and I were thrown out of our house when Father and Mother died months apart." He didn't give any detail about the hardships since, but Faramir could guess and did not like the conclusions he came to.

"And you, Kylie?" Faramir inquired gently. 

"I didn't know my mother. My father was one of the Ithilien Rangers. He died a few years ago, and my aunt who had been taking care of me kicked me out. I did my best to survive, and then Canden came along and helped me."

Canden blushed and turned away.

Faramir frowned thoughtfully. "What was your father's name, child? Was is Estefan?"

Kylie nodded. "I think so. I didn't hear him called by name much of course, but I think I heard my aunt refer to him as that. You knew him?"

"Yes, he wasn't in my group, but I met him several times nonetheless. He seemed to be a good man from what I saw." He changed the subject, realizing that they didn't have many good memories of the past, anymore than he did. "Have you been enjoying yourself these past days here in the Citadel?"

Kylie giggled. "The boys started a pillowfight this morning. And Aragorn didn't get mad, he just joined in and so did Arwen. We even busted a couple of pillows!"

Faramir chuckled at the image this invoked. He had gotten into a pillowfight with Boromir once when they were very young. They had busted a pillow too right before their mother walked in. They had been scared to death for a moment, but she had just laughed and told them to be sure to clean up the mess. She hadn't even told Denethor.

The other children laughed too and told their parts in the story. Faramir and Eowyn noticed a comment by Hanny about how she had been between the king and queen and wondered what that was about, though they didn't ask.

Time passed quickly until there were footsteps outside the bedroom, and the door was opened by Aragorn. The children squealed in glee and hurled themselves at him. He submitted graciously to the attack and thanked the couple with a smile and significant look as he herded his charges out of the room.

Faramir nodded back and wondered when the king was going to have time for the conversation his eyes had promised.


	9. Resolutions

Faramir's question was answered that evening. There was a knock on his door and when he called out, the king stuck his head in. "Arwen is telling them a bedtime story. I'll need to be back there in about ten minutes, but that should at least give me an idea of what you needed to talk to me about."

Faramir chuckled. "You're getting to be quite the family man. So when are you going to start one of your own?"

Aragorn blushed. "Wellll…"

"What! When were you going to tell me? Have you told anyone?" Faramir practically screamed.

"Um, we just found out last week, and wanted to make sure, and we were going to tell her brothers first but they aren't around so…"

"Aragorn, you're babbling. Congratulations! I promise I won't release the news until you give the go-ahead, though."

Aragorn stammered a bit longer and then forced himself to calm down. "So what was it you needed to speak of?" He asked.

Faramir blinked several times, trying to get his brain on track. "Oh, yes. What were your plans for the children, the ones you took in, I mean."

"I have some vague ideas, as yet," the king answered. "Dan has family up north that are more closely related, but I am merely going to send them a message of his existence. I don't want to traumatize him. When he gets older, I'll make a trip up there to see them and at the same time check on the Shire. It has been autonomous for so long that I want to see how things are, especially since my Rangers were withdrawn for the war. I hope no evil has overcome it.

"As for the rest, I believe I shall make Canden a squire, and Nath a page. The girls I will leave to Arwen to train. I'm not going to separate them from me just yet, since they are unready for such a life. But we shall see how things go. Legolas and Gimli will probably be back in the spring. I can't wait to see their reactions!"

Faramir grinned, "To your adoptive family or to Arwen's pregnancy?" 

"Both of course! But for now I must get back. Dan has quite attached himself to me, and gets very worried away, if you didn't notice this afternoon. Thank you for watching them for me."

"You are quite welcome, Your majesty."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Hmm, which would you prefer then: Strider, Estel, Thorongil, Aragorn, Elessar…"

"You may take your choice."

They both laughed, and Aragorn left the room, feeling much more light-hearted.

~+~

The winter passed quickly. Aragorn made a point of taking time with the children out doors and teaching them how to have fun, which lesson they highly enjoyed. 

Canden, who had already been very independent, spent a great deal of time watching the guardsmen fight. They became used to such an audience and began in including him in the lessons as well as his shadow, Nath, who was seldom far from his brother.

Kylie spent her time with Eowyn when she could, and the White Lady enjoyed teaching her as much as she desired to learn, which was everything. Eventually, she even taught her secretly how to use a dagger, and gifted her with one at Midwinter after she had proven worthy by not having damaged anything at her lessons for two weeks. Eowyn promised to take her with her to Rohan the next time she went to see her brother if she could get Aragorn's permission.

Hanny, who had been traumatized by her time living in the streets, clung to Arwen's side constantly. The queen worked on giving her a stable environment by teaching her embroidery, reading and writing. She took to them quickly and loved to imitate Arwen's manners.

Dan proved to be very intelligent, but he followed Aragorn everywhere nonetheless. After discovering the boy huddled on the cold floor behind the throne from when he sneaked in after the king, Aragorn had a small chair and table made and set them up to one side of the room. He then gave Dan a lesson to work on each day during the audiences. Dan loved working there where he could keep and eye on his cousin at all times. Aragorn resolved to wait several years before introducing the boy to the rest of his family up north so that he had time to adapt to a steady home.

And Ceara thrived with her "parents" who utterly adored her. She giggled and played and all around had a blast just being a normal baby.

Thus winter passed until the first blossoms of spring came up and word came of a company of elves and another of dwarves traveling near each other along the road south from Mirkwood and the Lonely Mountain.

A/N Sorry, it's so short but I needed a connector to bring Legolas into the picture. 


	10. Arrivals

Legolas walked through the street beside Gimli, leading his horse and a group of elves and dwarves. The two races had gradually begun to socialize with each other on the journey now from Lasgalen and the Lonely Mountain after witnessing the friendship of the two from the Fellowship.

Spring was in the air, and Legolas looked around with great interest at the signs of returning life. The most prominent and most welcome was the sound of laughter, both children and adult. Then he recognized one of the voices at the same moment as he recognized Roheryn standing beside a crudely repaired building. Holding up a hand to call a halt, he left Arod to peek into the building. There he beheld a most endearing sight: Aragorn surrounded by children.

The king caught sight of him and beckoned him in as if he had not been gone for months. "Legolas! Come meet the children of Gondor!"

Raising an eyebrow, the elf did so, followed closely by Gimli. Though he did not have a great deal of experience with children, these orphans were not very childlike, but were indeed interested in meeting two of the heroes of the War that Aragorn had told them about.

The children were all very excited and asked many questions of both the elf and dwarf. Legolas was completely bemused by the attention but responded readily to their questions. After a few minutes, though, Aragorn remembered that his friends had only just arrived in the city and had promised to bring some of their own people so he reluctantly interrupted. "Children, we have to go now, but I will come back soon. Say goodbye to Legolas and Gimli."

They did so sadly but the elf promised to return as well before leaving the building. As they set out toward the citadel, Legolas raised an eyebrow at the king wordlessly. Though the man did not seem to be looking at him, Aragorn immediately answered, "I have been setting up orphanages like that one over the winter. It is a slow process since the children are very untrusting at first for the most part. But I have made progress and hopefully with Gimli's help, the buildings can be better repaired."

Legolas smiled. "What other plans have you begun or carried out since we left, Elessar?"

"Actually, I am fostering six children that I found in the streets last fall, one of whom is a cousin of mine. I have guardsmen in disguise roam sporadically through the bad parts of the city to bring the worst off up to the Houses of Healing or to the smaller branches I have set up, though there are only two thus far and they are very small."

"Uh-huh. And how did you find those children?" Legolas couldn't resist the goad and was rewarded with a chuckle.

"I snuck out in disguise using the name Thorongil. Well a few people knew at the time but most didn't. Then I worked on tightening up security since it was so easy."

"Only you, mellon nin!" Legolas laughed and then answered Aragorn's own unasked questions. "I brought twenty elves at this time, though more may decide to come later after the colony is set up and Lasgalen is better mended. And amazingly enough, we traveled with the dwarves and both parties arrived with the same number at set out."

Aragorn burst out laughing. "It's a miracle! How did you manage that?"

Gimli, who had been listening quietly, scowled at the two tall folk and said, "I merely told them that they were welcome to insult Legolas as often as they desired but that they could expect it to be reciprocated. They seemed rather wary after that of what insults they might expect from an elf and were silent."

This time he joined in their laughter at the indignant sputters from behind them, though the elves and dwarves soon gave up and laughed as well. Now the elf and dwarf began telling stories about the first reactions when their people discovered they were friends. The walk seemed very short despite the actual distance and they were surprised when they came to the guards at the highest circles. It was now an open secret among the guards that Aragorn was wont to wander around the city in common clothes so there were no protests when he requested entrance.

As Aragorn led the way into the citadel, there could be heard whispers about the band following, for few had seen so many elves or dwarves before. All disregarded the attention, though, and walked stoically in to discover where they were to room. The horses they left standing in the courtyard untied, but if anyone dared approached, the steeds immediately went on the offensive, so none dared even lead them to the stables.

The king immediately ran into Faramir on entering and the steward took over the job of showing the strangers to their rooms, since with the prior warning, they were already made up. Meanwhile the three of the Fellowship waited in the entrance hall until the others were away and then burst out laughing. "So you have everyone well trained around here do you, Telcontar?" Legolas managed to get out in elvish.

"Indeed, I was very busy this winter." Aragorn turned away trying not to burst out his secret. It would come to light soon enough. "Shall we go rescue them from your horses then?"

They headed back outside, but the elf and dwarf exchanged a glance that said, "He's up to something."

This was immediately confirmed when Aragorn asked casually, "So, have you heard from my brothers lately? And my father?"

"Aye," Legolas said, "Elrond is making preparations for his sailing. The twins are not planning on leaving with him, though. They have been running around as usual, trying to kill off as many yrch as possible before they manage to take to the caves again. They are planning on heading this direction soon, however, and you should be able to expect them within the week, no doubt." 

Aragorn nodded, arousing their suspicions. To test his theory, Legolas queried, "So you are waiting on their arrival to tell us are you?" He couldn't resist a bit of a goad. He really did have suspicions but did not dare quite state them blatantly. A slight smile played around Aragorn's lips, but he did not look in their direction or confirm the guess.

"What was your father's reaction to Gimli, Legolas? I can't imagine it was with open arms for some reason."

Legolas allowed the change of subject and said, "Well, he didn't quite throw a temper tantrum but he was a bit upset." He exchanged glances with Gimli. "It wasn't all that pretty, though. He is on mildly good relations with the dwarves of Erebor but could not imagine that his son would dare befriend one and actually bring it into the woods. When told that Gimli had been accepted by Galadriel, he was completely speechless." 

The reunion had been a happy one at first, since Thranduil had dearly missed his son and had feared what might happen if Aragorn were killed on the journey. But when a few weeks later the dwarf had arrived in the forest requesting admittance in elvish, Thranduil had blown his top. It was completely beyond him that his son would actually teach some elvish to a dwarf. After some very fast talking, Legolas had convinced his father to take the guards off his friend and actually speak with him. Gimli had tactfully used the common tongue, however, so eventually the king was forced to concede that Legolas might not have completely lost his mind if he had managed to train some courtesy into a dwarf. 

That had outraged the two friends, but they had kept their silence and by the time spring approached and Legolas was preparing for his journey back to Gondor, the Elven King had managed a few civil words for Gimli. There had been a great deal of tension between the two races when they were informed that they would be traveling together. Legolas and Gimli had desperately ignored this and told many jokes until the ice finally began to break and their kin relaxed, at first ignoring each other, but later getting into conversations about their part in the war.

Legolas did not detail any of this, though, but just took care of the horses with Aragorn's help, speaking soothingly in elvish. Then the great bells rang out, signaling the noon meal.


	11. A Joyful Reunion

I'm sorry this took me so long to write but here is chapter 11, written with the help of tigersmeleth. Thank you, mellon nin.

Aragorn led the way into one of the larger dining halls. The elves and dwarves were already there, having been shown the way by Faramir and Eowyn. Arwen and the children were also there, but there were three open seats for the king and his friends. 

Aragorn introduced the children to Legolas and Gimli, and noted that Canden and Nath were fighting down grins for some reason. He could guess why, though, because he had told them over the course of winter the entire story of the War of the Ring as he knew it. Of course that included the antics of his friends, and the children would now probably not be so respectful as they would have if he had not told them the tale. But it was for that reason that he did not regret it because he wanted them to be friends.

Legolas looked over at Aragorn as he noted the amusement on several faces, and he caught the gleam in his friend's eye. "Have you been telling tales on me, mellon nin? Shall I tell them the ones I know on you?"

Aragorn laughed unrepentantly. "You are welcome to do so some other time, but for now how about you tell Arwen what you were telling me earlier."

Legolas looked over at his friend's wife and thought he caught something different about her but her eyes warned him not to ask. Instead he gave her a light embrace before taking his seat. "My la—"

"Little Leaf," she said warningly. "I shall call you that if you dare try to call me lady."

He cringed back playfully. "No, anything but that, _Arwen_!" Everyone chuckled, dwarves included. He started again, "_Arwen_, I was telling Aragorn about our trip down from Lasgalen. It was uneventful in that there were no outside attacks, but as for the inside…let's just say I did not think we were all going to make it down alive. _Everyone_ knows that elves and dwarves don't get along.

"So there were Gimli and I trying to keep them from killing each other off. Therefore this silly dwarf and I had some nice innocent conversations…"

****

Flashback

(Three days after Legolas had arrived in Lasgalen with Gimli in tow)

Legolas tried to sit still, through yet another one of Gimli's renditions of his interactions with the Lady of the Wood. As amusing as he found Gimli's infatuation, twenty times was about eighteen too many times to hear about it.  
  
"...She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. After laying my eyes upon her coming down those stairs, I knew that I could not love another," Gimli was saying.  
  
Thranduil chuckled. "I find it rather odd that a dwarf can love a being with such beauty as Galadriel."  
  
Gimli harrumphed. "Careful, Master elf, I am a dwarf," At that, he thumped his chest loudly. "We dwarves have a great eye for beauty. Were we not the ones who helped the elves perfect the craft of metal refining and molding?"  
  
"I beg to differ. 'Twas the elves with their gentle hands and eyes that formed delicate patterns on the metals that perfected that craft," Thranduil said.  
  
"All right, Ada, Gimli" burst out Legolas. "How many times have we gone over this? Will the two of you please just accept that you will never agree?"  
  
"Aye, laddie, I'll agree with ye on that one." said Gimli.  
  
"Well then, shall we move on to pleasanter topics?" Thranduil said with a merry sparkle in his eye. "How about some of our prized Mirkwood wine, Master Dwarf? Nothing can be better than that," he said as he poured Gimli a cup.  
  
Gimli took a sip, and his face took on an expression of pleasant surprise. "Aye, that is good wine, but Dwarven ale is heartier and more filling than any wine found on Middle earth!"   
  
Legolas sighed as he drank his wine, watching his father gear up for another argument. *Will this ever end?* He thought to himself. *Remind me never to be in the same area with the two of them again.*

(Two weeks later)

Gimli and Legolas exchanged an annoyed glance. They had been on the road for two days and still the elves and dwarves could not manage even a polite comment about or to each other. Gimli thought hard and then gave an evil grin that made Legolas raise an eyebrow.

"You know, laddie," the dwarf began in a carrying voice, "I still think dwarven ale is better than any of your elvish drink. In fact, I am sure I could drink any champion you choose under the table, witness the time in Rohan…"

Legolas made abortive motions with his hands. He really did not want to be reminded of Rohan. On the other hand, he could tell that both of the parties following them were listening intently so he couldn't say that this was all in vain. He did have an ace up his sleeve though. 

"Oh, _that_ time. But let me remind you of a certain cave in Rohan, a rather dark one, with some rather interesting friends…"

Gimli groaned loudly. He was quite sure he never wanted to hear that topic raised again. From the corner of his eye, though, he could see slight grins on a few faces, so he kept his end of the duel up.

"Heh, sure, _that_ cave. But remember our nice firey friend in a certain other cave?"

Legolas snorted contemptuously. "Was that what you meant when you said roaring fires and meat fresh off the bone? How about your lovely little run across the hills of Rohan? I seem to recall your boasts about how great a sprinter you are, but you seemed to have a bit of trouble keeping up. Your short legs perhaps slowing you? Or was it just the weight of your orc-hewers since you certainly wouldn't dare get near a tree with them, would you?"

Gimli grunted, "Well, Aragorn stayed ahead of you as well. Your long legs still couldn't pass him up, and your elf eyes missed Pippin's brooch."

He and Legolas turned mock-glares on each other in order to see what effect all of this was having on their respective friends. To the relief of them both, and the concealed amusement, a few of the dwarves and elves could be witnessed to smirk at each other in not-so-malevolent humor. Not quite everyone but it was an improvement, so they started the banter up again.

****

End Flashback

Aragorn and Arwen and their foster children were both rolling with laughter by the time the two friends had finished their tale. In point of fact, it had actually taken several days before all of the elves and dwarves had been won over, but it had been worth it.


	12. News

I'm so sorry I lost track of this story. Thanks for reminding me of it washow and katquest2000. I lost my plot for awhile but I'll see if I can get anywhere with it now. I'm currently in college though so my updates will likely be sporadic.

Legolas eyed his friends with suspicion as he followed them out of the dining hall and up to their suite. Aragorn and Arwen were exchanging far too many 'looks' that meant secrets kept. Combined with the warning glance the queen had given him earlier and the way the king had changed the subject after asking when his brothers were coming, the elf was holding out for good news rather than the reverse. He was glad that their majesties seemed to have settled in well. Gaining a throne in the middle of a war was not normally conducive to good peacetime conditions, but it appeared that subjects were accepting him with a great deal of ease now.

"So, you seem to be enjoying life, Estel. Did you have any problems?"

Aragorn turned with a smile. "Not so's you'd notice…" Arwen gave an unladylike snort, which her husband ignored. "There were small snags here and there, but for the most part, people have come to accept my unorthodox ways. Some initially complained because of the differences between my reign and Denethor, those being the rich idiot toadies, mostly, but I just reminded them that I am the king, not the steward and they eventually came to accept that my ways were not going to change any time soon and gave up on publicizing their disgruntlement. The kids have helped me lighten up as well. Life was so hard out in the wilderness as a Ranger, but since they didn't mostly know the first thing about having fun, I naturally had to teach them…" There was another cough from Arwen's direction and Aragorn bent solicitously toward her. "Are you well, dear? Do you need to see the healers?"

Arwen smacked her husband and finally laughed out loud. "Oh you! Seriously, though, after terrorizing the staff for a few weeks, Estel finally got through to them that he was not going to be waited on hand and foot, groveled at, or smothered in guards. Life is never tame, fortunately."

"Aragorn, tame? Perish the thought!" Legolas exclaimed. "So how is it going with these children you have living here?"

Aragorn refused to be baited. "Oh, they are quite fun, now that they've learned to be children, of course. I've started the older ones in a bit of weapons training, if you would like to assist with that in your spare time between playing in the trees."

Realizing that they would evade the issue forever, Legolas dropped his line of questioning and changed the subject to the things he had seen in his travels between Gondor and Lasgalen and the ravages of war that had scarred Middle Earth.

The next week was spent getting settled in and reviewing the area that had changed so much in the year since the war had ended. The dwarves eagerly began their work of repairs on salvageable buildings while the elves scouted the countryside for native plants that could be transplanted into Minas Tirith.

As Legolas had predicted, the twins arrived on the seventh day. Elladan and Elrohir were no longer the somber figures they had been on their last trip to Gondor. Though there were still roving enemies to be defeated, with the fall of Sauron, there were fewer orcs with the inclination to lead attacks, though there had been some, most of which had died at the hands of the elves remaining at Rivendell. This had given the warriors time for less lethal pursuits, however, much to their father's dismay. Elrond had eagerly kicked them out with the arrival of springtime, and they had laughingly headed south.

Aragorn was once again in the city when his visitors arrived. This time he was busy at one of the new Houses of Healing he had set up, and was in point of fact arguing with one of the healers about an herb that the healer insisted was highly necessary, while the king was equally vehement that the side effects were not worth the results when one of the plants he had recommended was so much more useful in the same circumstance.

"He's right, you know," Elrohir chirped in as his foster brother nee brother-in-law paused to take a breath.

Both men looked up at his voice and Aragorn smiled in delight. "Such timing you have. Here, you deal with him and I'll grab my cloak from inside." He darted away before the elves could respond, and they shook their heads in tandem, grinning.

The healer looked up at the twins in confusion. "Would, would you answer me a question? I had only newly arrived here in the city when I was suddenly posted out here. I have no problem taking care of the poor, but who is he and who are you and where did you get your seeming authority on medicines?" He sounded more baffled than upset so Elrohir did not take offense as he answered.

"The three of us were trained by our father, Elrond, who is a great healer up north. We have age on our side as well as experience, so don't be offended by our display of expertise, especially Aragorn, he's known to be—hyper."

Aragorn came out in time to catch this last comment and chuckled as he smacked the elf on the leg. "Well who do you think I learned my pranking from? For that matter, why are you here if not because Ada got overwhelmed by your own hyperactive practical joking?"

The twins flushed in tandem as they laughed along with him. "Truce. Can we go see our sister now?" All three bowed with a flourish to the flustered healer and headed up to the citadel.

"Aragorn?" The healer whispered. "I've been arguing with the king and he's joking around like a commoner with a commoner. How—different."

Meanwhile the brothers began catching up on the news of the last six or so months. As with Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir immediately detected that he was concealing something. However, they decided that ganging up on the king would be a much better policy if done in private so they willing spoke only of subjects Aragorn was willing to expound upon.

The secret was immediately obvious to them the moment the brothers saw their sister. "You're pregnant!" They yelled immediately, without giving any thought to those around them. Aragorn winced as the sound assaulted his ears and as several others glared at him for concealing the news.

The elves dashed to hug their sister and then punch their brother before hugging him as well. Legolas approached Aragorn at the point with a raised eyebrow. "Congratulations." He commented dryly.

Aragorn winced again. "You know I would have told you sooner but Arwen was insistent that her brothers hear the news first. I know you guessed it already though."

Legolas laughed then. "Yes, I could tell that there was something different about her and had the idea of what it could be but also knew that neither of you would be particularly happy with me if I broadcast it."

"Very true. Well, now that you know for sure, what do you think? Do you think I'll be a good father?" He was rather worried since it had been a long time since he was a child and he did not spend as much time with baby Ceara as he did with the older children.

"You will be a great father. After all, you had Lord Elrond to teach you and I know you have a good memory. Just do your best."

Aragorn nodded with a sigh and vowed to start learning more about newborns. He had the excuse of Ceara not being his own child while he was busy taking care of the rest of the kingdom, but his own flesh and blood, his heir, he would have to raise all the way. "Well, I'll also have you to help, won't I?"

"Of course! Uncle Legolas teaching him or her the best ways to torture you."

Aragorn laughed and smacked his friend's arm. He was sure he could do this. After all, he had faced down Sauron himself. How bad could taking care of an infant be?


	13. Chapter 13

I know I am very evil for not updating in centuries, I am soooo sorry. I completely lost the plot on this story. Today I had no internet though and was rereading LOTR for the first time in ages and decided to see if I could come up with some way to write a new chapter. So I started typing and this was the result. I will try to update again soon. Again, I apologize to anyone who was waiting for an update.

Elladan and Elrohir got together that night along with Legolas to make plans for the birth of their first nephew or niece. Although they knew that Aragorn and Arwen already had some things since they were raising Ceara, they wanted the newborn royal to have special things to signify such esteemed heritage. The first thing on the list, of course, was a cradle for the baby, specifically the one that had been bed to all four of the infants Elrond had raised, the three born to him and the fourth who had still been small enough to need it when he arrived in the house of Elrond at the age of two. This was made out of the wood of a mallorn and had been gifted to the children of the peredhil by their grandmother, being large enough to hold both twins at once for the first few years of their life before they graduated to a larger bed which they continued to share out of habit.

The three elves knew that their sister would be making a great deal of the garments for her child so they only decided on a few garments and blankets which they would bring back, such as the blanket Gilraen had made for her infant son in which he had been wrapped when he arrived in Imladris. Last were some toys which had kept young Estel entertained when he was young, though most of them would not be useful to a newborn. They resolved to search through the Last Homely Home for other things that might be of use and in the mean time became heartily drunk on the keg of ale they had brought up with them from the kitchen while still in shock that their 'baby' sister was now pregnant and was in fact a foster mother in the meantime. This last was not so surprising since their father had done that several times over third age though none of the children he had taken in were so young or ever became so dear as they one called Estel.

As they drank, they reminisced, becoming so caught up in their own stories that not one of them would have noticed had their own clothes caught fire.

"Remember when Estel was three?" Elladan chuckled. "He was still learning Sindarin but had not completely lost Westron, though none of us caught at the time that he was losing his first language. Instead he was mixing his words and confusing everyone by speaking half in each and working so hard to reconcile the grammar he knew of both, which was not much. He was a quick learner, quicker than we quite realized at the time. Once he overheard a conversation Ada was having with some dwarves who were passing through. Out of courtesy he was speaking in their own tongue, but of course Estel didn't realize that. He, I suppose, believed these were merely elvish words he had not yet learned. In frustration, apparently, one of them swore quite viciously then apologized, of course. Anyway, that night at supper, this little voice piped up innocently, in front of all these guests naturally, 'Ada, what does this mean?' and in perfect pronunciation let loose the torrent of words. I think he must have been practicing all day or something. Adar turned an impossible shade of red while the dwarves either sputtered in indignation or roared in laughter, depending on whether or not they had been present at the earlier conversation. Adar never did tell him but he remembered it and looked it up when he was older, from what I can tell, at least. When he was ten and the dwarves on their way to the Lonely Mountain stopped by, I overheard him explaining to Bilbo how to pronounce each phrase and what they all meant!"

By now all three elves were rolling with laughter and too drunk to notice that several people had slipped into the room while they were talking. Aragorn was red faced with keeping his laughter silent and held a hand over the mouths of Canden and Nath so they would not reveal themselves. He had always had a very good memory that spanned back with great clarity to the death of his birth parents. For some reason that scene had etched itself into his memory, and perhaps because of his need to hold memories for fear of losing more loved ones there was little that he had forgotten over the years.

Elrohir took up the task of relating moments of his little brother's childhood. "What about the time when he was five? A pregnant woman from a nearby village was brought to Imladris for care since she had had problems carrying to term before and they feared for her life. This was his first time seeing a pregnant woman and after Ada explained that she was going to have a baby and that the baby was in the woman's stomach, he asked, 'But how did it get in there?' Ada was completely tongue tied. I think he had hoped never again to have to deal with that question after hearing it essentially three times, though actually the two of us asked him together. Anyway, after stammering a bit, he noticed that we were both trying to hide our laughter, he got an evil glint in his eyes and said, 'How about you ask your brothers, ion nin?' That was the most awkward conversation I can recall ever having!"

Legolas capped off the conversation by blurting out, now in a state of giggles, "What about the time he caught you coming out of Channa's room with make up all over your face? He told me about that once. We were both giddy from surviving a fight without a scratch for once and ended up drunk telling the funniest tales we could come up with. He said he was seven or eight at the time when he caught you trying to escape the presence of the biggest flirt in Imladris who was yearning to marry, or at least get the prolonged attention of, either of the heirs of the beloved Lord Elrond was heir to the last high king of the Elves, Gil-Galad, and who was such a hero, and, you get the point. He told me that he had been practicing sneaking around and had overheard every bit of the conversation with the two of you, how she wouldn't mind getting either of you since you were also the heirs to Lady Galadriel, the great and wonderful and scary and insert adjective here. He never did tell me where he was hiding when he got this information but he did say that he actually saw her in the process of proving her devotion to the pair of you…"

The twins were now of a shade to match that of their father when he had heard his three year old swearing in dwarvish and Aragorn could no longer keep himself or his foster sons silent. They still were not immediately noticed by the inebriated elves, though, who were hiccoughing with glee. The king managed to be the first of the six to sober and he carefully snuck up on his brothers, clapping a hand over the eyes of both at once, to their extreme disgruntlement.

"It is very easy to sneak up on you when you are preoccupied," he snorted in amusement. "Though you may not remember, considering how old you are," he received twin jabs at this statement, "there are a multitude of secret passages in Rivendell and I believe I found most of them before I turned ten. I also know that the hobbits found them while they were there. Pippin went exploring as soon as he knew his cousin would survive and of course Merry went with him to keep him out of trouble. Frodo got into the spirit as well as soon as he was recovered enough that Ada would let him out of bed for more than an hour. I mean, there was the council right after he awoke, but that was all sitting and Ada was keeping a very close eye on him. It was very stressful, however, and after that he kept Frodo in bed for another day, before allowing him freedom. He informed me about a week after my coronation that the citadel was utterly riddled with secret rooms and passages and that he had made a point of mapping out all that he had found, with the help of the others when they had the free time since I kept Peregrin busy and Meriadoc of course was honor guard alternately between Theoden and Eomer."

He chuckled at the expressions on the faces of these three who were brothers to him. The twins, of course, had not had much time at all to get to know Frodo since during the time before the fellowship set out, they were patrolling, and after the quest, his health fluctuated so much and they were so busy with other things that they had no chance to speak with him until the ride north when he was stressed by the long riding and they were stressed by the knowledge that their sister had accepted a mortal life. None of the conversations they had had with him had hinted at the mischief he was capable of doing.

"Frodo according to what he has said as well as what the other four have said of him was a really troublemaker as a child as well as being capable of as many pranks as we ever got up to when I was growing up. If I had time I could write a very long book covering every prank and adventure by the five hobbits and the book would be too heavy to pick up. Then were the stories they told of all their friends and cousins. Bilbo taught Frodo several languages and he passed them on to his cousins and Sam. Merry learned Rohirrim while standing guard and taught the others in his free time. Pippin began teaching Frodo and Sam how to use their swords and showed the others around parts of the city he had learned and is responsible for discovering the room in which all my possessions while I was here as Thorongil were stored. Denethor may not have liked me while I was here but Ecthelion approved of me as did many who commanded under me and they collected the things I left behind and practically made a shrine to me, including a portrait made of me without my knowledge. Samwise spent a great deal of time with the gardeners and taught them much and learned some herblore, though that was mostly of interest of Merry when he repeated it back. Over all it was a very productive trip for them."

He laughed again as Elladan and Elrohir goggled at him in shock while Legolas only giggled some more. He had spent time with Sam in the gardens and had gotten together with the Fellowship in the evenings to revel in their company since all had grown close before the division at Amon Hen.

Finally the elves pulled their wits together enough to ask, "When did you get here anyway?"

Aragorn smirked annoyingly. "I've been here more than long enough for you to have corrupted more children." He pointed to the two boys who were sitting on the floor looking on in amusement. "I brought them here to meet you since I want you to teach them something of fighting as you did me since my duties do not allow for as much time for me to do so as I would like. This is not introduction I planned but is in many ways better."

Canden climbed to his feet slowly, his stomach muscles and face hurting from laughing so much and gave a polite bow. "Mae govannen, hirnath nin." He said carefully, trying to keep a straight face. "How would you prefer for us to address you?"

Aragorn chimed in evilly. "After all, they are your foster nephews."

The twins rolled their eyes. "I take that to mean you were here already when we began panicking about becoming uncles. Well, your children may as well call us uncles so we may grow accustomed to the title. And we will teach them. Hopefully they will be better students than a certain young man we once tutored."

"You mean Valandil? No wait, he was tutoring you, wasn't he?" Aragorn jibed back, naming the first fosterling Elrond had taken in, the son of Isildur, who was actually born in Imladris before Elrond had married, much less had the twins.

Elladan and Elrohir gave identical snorts. "Well, what do you know, you actually did learn something in history class."

"At any rate, it is time for the younglings to get to bed and for you to lay off the alcohol if you want to be well enough to teach them in the morning."

"What—tomorrow—what time?" Elladan stuttered in shock, ignoring Legolas, who could not seem to stop laughing. Having abstained from alcohol for several months before having such a large intake was detrimental even to an elf.

"We normally get up with dawn…" Aragorn drawled wickedly, though the jest was spoiled by the giggles of the boys. "Ten should be early enough. If you aren't up by then, you what Arwen will do." Arwen's brother's shuddered and pushed away their drinks.

"Good night! Sweet dreams. See you in the morning," they said over each other as they ushered the rest out of the room.

Aragorn looped Legolas' arm around his neck and helped his stumbling friend down the corridor to his room. "Good night, mellon nin." He said, laying his friend out on the bed. "I don't envy you tomorrow, I got the high spirits without the spirits." He punned, to Legolas groan, and let himself out.


End file.
